The Hope Behind Conflict
by Amaya Katsumi
Summary: "Sampai jumpa!" / "Meskipun kau adalah musuh, tapi untuk menolong, aku tidak pandang bulu." / "Bawa dia!" / "Dapatkah perang ini berhenti?" / "Selamat tinggal, Sakura! / "Sasuke, aku mencintaimu!" / Twoshoot


**The Hope Behind Conflict**

By Amaya Katsumi

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T+

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : Typo, kata-kata gak nyambung dan gak jelas

Don't like, don't read!

.

.

.

* * *

...

 _"Emosi membuat kita menjadi benci. Dan bencilah yang menyebabkan konflik dan perang." —Danzo Shimura._

…

Pernah kudengar dari ayahku bahwa negara ini sebenarnya adalah negara yang damai pada saat dulu. Sampai mereka datang dan berniat untuk merebut negara yang subur ini. Sampai terjadilah konflik yang menyebabkan perang antara Konoha dan Suna.

Konoha adalah tempat kelahiranku. Negara di mana aku dibesarkan. Udaranya sangat sejuk karena tanahnya yang subur dan dapat ditanami oleh pepohonan serta tumbuhan yang lainnya. Yang kudengar dari cerita ayahku adalah dahulu ada seseorang dari penduduk Suna datang kemari. Awalnya mereka hanya tertarik dengan tanah yang subur di sini sehingga mereka beramai-ramai membeli hasil pertanian Konoha. Namun lama-kelamaan, mereka tidak puas dan ingin merebut tanah Konoha. Berbagai macam telah mereka lakukan mulai dari memberi banyak emas jika kami ingin menjual negara ini, sampai ancaman yang diberikan jika tidak mau menuruti keinginan mereka. Tapi kami, Konoha yang tetap ingin mempertahankan negara ini dan tidak mau memberikannya pada mereka. Suna yang geram akhirnya mengajukan perang untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih berhak untuk tanah ini.

Selama berabad-abad, perang ini tidak pernah berhenti. Suna selalu berbuat curang untuk membuat Konoha kalah. Jika mereka telah kehabisan bahan senjata untuk perang, Suna menghentikan perang hanya untuk beristirahat saja dan kembali melakukan persiapan untuk perang selanjutnya. Kemudian mereka kembali menjatuhkan bom secara tiba-tiba ke atap rumah kami.

Dan perang ini kembali lagi terjadi saat aku berumur 7 tahun. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat rumahku hancur lebur saat pesawat tempur menjatuhkan bomnya di atas pemukiman penduduk yang salah satunya adalah rumahku.

Saat itu aku sedang berada jauh dari rumah. secara tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara ledakan yang cukup keras. Melihat ledakan yang berada di sekitar rumahku, aku langsung berlari ke sana. Hanya satu saja tapi cukup untuk meratakan ratusan rumah.

"AYAH! IBU!" teriakku sambil berlari sekencang-kencangnya tanpa mempedulikan kakiku yang berdarah karena terlepasnya sandal yang kupakai.

Kumohon, jangan sampai! Ya Tuhan, selamatkanlah ayah dan ibuku!

Setelah sampai, aku terus menggali puing-puing saat melihat wajah ayah yang sedikit tertimbun. Semoga masih ada harapan!

Namun, semua harapanku sirna sudah. Aku tidak melihat ada tanda kehidupan dalam dirinya. Tidak ada respon, denyut jantung, dan nafas. Seluruh tubuhnya berdarah.

"Ayah! Kumohon bangun!" aku terus memanggil ayah sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

Air mataku menetes begitu mengetahui ayah benar-benar tiada dari usahaku yang sia-sia untuk memanggilnya dan berharap kalau ayah masih hidup.

'Braak'

Tangisku berhenti seketika begitu melihat tangan yang tiba-tiba menyembul dari puing-puing yang menimbun tubuhnya. Langsung saja aku menghilangkan puing-puing yang ada di tubuhnya. Betapa senangnya karena itu adalah ibu.

Ibuku masih hidup!

"Uhuk uhuk! Sakura!" Aku memegang tangannya yang penuh darah. "Janganlah menangis! Kau harus kuat!" dia memberikanku cincinnya. "Tetaplah bertahan hidup!"

Aku mengangguk. Dan seketika ibu menutup matanya. Wajahnya masih tersenyum sehingga aku mengiranya hanya pingsan.

"Ibu, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Bantuan akan segera datang." Namun tak ada respon. "Kumohon ibu!"

Sudah berkali-kali aku mengguncang tubuhnya dan memanggil namanya, berharap agar dia bangun, namun hasilnya nihil. Yang terakhir kulihat adalah matanya yang tertutup dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"IIIBUUUUU!" teriakku lalu menangis histeris.

Sungguh Suna biadab! Mereka ingin merampas negeri ini dengan cara apapun dan mengorbankan orang-orang yang tidak bersalah sekalipun. mereka menyerang pemukiman penduduk dengan tiba-tiba, tanpa pemberitahuan. Sampai-sampai orang tuaku yang menjadi korban.

Setelah berlama-lama aku menangis di depan jasad ibuku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang kukenal memanggilku.

"Sakura!"

Ternyata itu adalah teman lamaku. Kondisinya tidak kalah mengenaskan dengan kening kanan dan lengan kirinya yang berdarah serta sebelah kakinya yang mungkin tidak bisa digunakan selama sementara. Hanya saja aku patut bersyukur karena dia masih hidup.

"Sasuke!" aku berlari menghampirinya. "Kau terluka!" seruku. "Tunggulah di sini!"

Aku kembali menghampiri puing-puing bangunan rumahku. Perasaan, tadi aku melihat kotak P3K di sini. Setelah beberapa lama aku menggali dengan kedua tanganku, akhirnya aku menemukannya.

Kembali menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk menungguku di atas tanah, aku mengeluarkan segala peralatan yang kubutuhkan untuk mengobati luka Sasuke. Beruntung karena aku cukup pandai dalam mengobati luka pada pertolongan pertama yang kudapatkan dari ajaran ayahku yang pekerjaannya adalah seorang dokter.

Selesai membalut luka Sasuke, kami menceritakan kisah kami pasca terjadinya ledakan yang diakibatkan oleh pesawat yang menjatuhkan bom. Beruntung karena aku mempunyai teman yang bernasib sama sepertiku. Namun, lelaki yang umurnya berbeda 2 tahun di atasku ini masih mempunyai kakak yang tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya sekarang karena dia belum pulang selama 2 hari.

Tidak lama kemudian, datang beberapa mobil ke daerah sini. Orang-orang dewasa berpakaian serba putih saling berpencar mencari orang yang sekiranya masih hidup. Orang-orang yang kukira adalah bantuan medis, membawa kami ke dalam mobil. Di dalam sini aku dan Sasuke tidak sendirian. Ada banyak anak-anak serta seorang ibu yang menggendong bayinya dengan wajah sedih mereka yang mungkin telah kehilangan anggota keluarga serta harta benda.

…

Suara khas perang seperti bom yang dijatuhkan serta tembakan peluru senapan sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari setiap harinya. Kadang aku selalu takut jika mereka menjatuhkan bom ke atas tenda pengungsian ini. Namun, aku bersyukur karena sudah 10 hari lamanya aku berada di sini, tidak terjadi apa-apa selain melihat orang berlalu-lalang karena banyaknya korban perang yang semakin bertambah setiap harinya.

Pemandangan mengharukan sekaligus menyedihkan telah menjadi tontonan drama nyata untukku. Kematian dan kelahiran seperti seorang ibu yang melahirkan atau anak yang akhirnya mati setelah ditemukan dan bawa ke sini. Ingin sekali aku membenci mereka yang memulai semua ini. Tapi, yang namanya kematian adalah takdir yang tidak bisa dihindari atau ditunda. Sebelum aku mati, aku tidak ingin menambah dosa karena membawa dendam kepada manusia lain. Mungkin saja aku akan mati besok menyusul ayahku.

Setelah 2 minggu lamanya, akhirnya perang berakhir. Ini tidak bisa kusebut berakhir karena nanti pasti Suna akan kembali melancarkan serangan yang mungkin bisa saja lebih mengerikan dari sekarang.

Bantuan berupa makanan, obat-obatan, pakaian, uang, dan sebagainya berdatangan. Tak sedikit pula orang-orang dari berbagai negara datang langsung kemari untuk sedekar melihat atau pun menghibur anak-anak di sini serta menyumbangkan sesuatu yang dibutuhkan untuk para korban perang.

Suatu hari, ada sepasang suami istri datang menghampiri kami dan berniat untuk membawa salah satu anak-anak korban perang yang sudah tidak mempunyai keluarga.

"Bagaimana, kau mau ikut bersama kami ke Iwa?" tanya wanita itu.

Pasangan itu hanya ingin membawa Sasuke saja. beruntung sekali dia karna ada orang yang mau menjadi keluarganya. Dan aku mungkin akan sendirian karena hanya Sasuke lah yang ku punya sekarang.

Sasuke tampak menimang-nimang penawaran itu. lalu dia melirikku dan aku membawa sebentar untuk sedikit menjauh dari pasangan itu.

"Kau ikut saja dengan mereka. Aku tidak apa-apa di sini." Ucapku.

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja mungkin inilah yang terbaik. Dia juga adalah anak yang masih membutuhkan orang tua untuk mengurusnya.

"Kuharap suatu hari kita akan bertemu lagi." Lalu dia memberikanku sebuah gelang dan melilitkannya di pergelangan tanganku. "Terimalah ini! Kakakku akan mengenal gelang ini. Katakan padanya untuk tidak mengkhawatirkanku jika kau bertemu dengannya, karena suatu hari nanti aku akan mencarinya."

Aku pun ingin memberikan kenang-kenangan untuknya sebagai tanda dan pengingat bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi dan menjalani hidup bersama suatu hari nanti. Lalu aku memberikan cincin milik ibuku kepadanya.

"Terima ini juga! Dengan ini, kita akan saling mengenal jika nanti kita bertemu." Ucapku.

Kami saling berpelukan untuk memberi kekuatan sebelum kami berpisah dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura! Aku janji kita akan bertemu lagi!" aku mengangguk.

Setelah itu, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri kedua orang yang akan mengdopsinya. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh dari pandanganku. Kuharap di masa depan adalah zaman yang indah dan sudah tidak ada lagi perang. Masa di mana aku dan Sasuke akan bersama.

Keesokan harinya, ada lagi pasangan dari Oto mendatangiku dan menawariku untuk ikut bersama mereka. Dilemma langsung menyerangku.

Kupandangi gelang pemberian Sasuke. Jika aku ikut bersama mereka, aku takut tidak bisa bertemu Sasuke di negara ini. Tapi jika aku menetap untuk di sini, mungkin saja aku tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup dalam peperangan. Namun, jika aku tinggal di Oto, kemungkinan besar aku bisa kembali ke Konoha saat aku dewasa nanti.

Setelah kupikir matang-matang, aku langsung mengiyakan penawaran mereka. Terlihat wajah bahagia dalam ekspresi mereka. Semoga saja kehidupan selanjutnya akan lebih baik lagi nanti kedepannya.

…

 _"Ada 3 hal yang tetap dalam hidup. Perubahan, pilihan, dan prinsip." —Jiraiya._

…

To be continue

…

.

.

.

* * *

Amaya's note :

Moshi-moshi, minna-san! Ketemu lagi di fic dengan pairing SasuSaku! Amaya suka update gak tentu ya? tapi sekarang Amaya udah bebas dari perkuliahan sampe liburan tahun baru habis. Walau gitu, Amaya tetep sibuk sama acara lain eung :(

Udah cukup curhatnya!

Versi di luar fandom Naruto, cerita ini tadinya adalah cerita islami yang mengkisahkan perang di Palestina. Pengen Amaya upload ke internet, tapi Amaya gak punya website selain di fanfiction. Jadilah Naruto fanfiction yang Amaya ganti agamanya. Karna Amaya gak tahu menahu tentang agama Shinto di Jepang, Amaya pake agama katolik di fic ini. Tapi itu juga mungkin banyak kekeliruan karena agama Amaya bukanlah Kristen atau yang lainnya. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan ya! Amaya suka takut kalau ngomongin agama mah.

Cuma satu permintaan untuk para reader sebelum meninggalkan fic ini. Tolong beri komentarnya di kotak review ya! ;)

Sedikit bocoran, fic ini adalah cerita twoshoot. Kalau sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura masih kecil, di chapter selanjutnya mereka sudah dewasa. Yah, sekitar 20 tahun ke atas, kepala 2 pokoknya mah. Di bawah 30 tahunan.

Ceritanya mah Amaya teh mau update fic yang 'Menggapaimu' ;)


End file.
